godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Son of Kong
Son of Kong is a 1933 American giant monster produced by RKO Radio Pictures and a sequel to King Kong, released earlier that same year. It was released to American theaters on December 22, 1933. Plot The story picks up about a month after the dramatic finale of the previous film and follows the further adventures of filmmaker Carl Denham (again played by Robert Armstrong), now implicated in numerous lawsuits following the destruction wrought by King Kong. Denham leaves New York with the captain of the Venture, Captain Englehorn, who is certain it is just a matter of time before he is similarly served. Their efforts to make money shipping cargo around the Orient are less than successful. In the Dutch port of Dakang, they run into Nils Helstrom, the former Norwegian skipper who sold Denham the map to Skull Island, who tells them there is a treasure on the island. Blinded by their financial situation, they believe him and agree to return. In fact, he is lying so they will take him to another jurisdiction, as he has just caused a man's death. Shortly after they put out to sea, a beautiful stowaway girl (Helen Mack) is found on board. She had been part of a traveling show run by her recently deceased father, Helstrom's victim. They arrive at Skull Island where they meet, befriend, and are ultimately saved by Kong's easygoing albino son Kiko (a name used in production but never spoken in the film; he is referred to only as "Little Kong" and, by Denham, "Baby"). The son of Kong is portrayed as considerably smaller than his famous father, but is still twice the size of a man. He is much friendlier and saves Denham and the girl from a giant cave bear. Despite the fact that Helstrom made up his story on the spot out of desperation, a treasure is found. Shortly afterwards, Kiko, Denham and the girl are attacked by a long necked dinosaur which Kiko kills, while Helstrom tries to escape in the lifeboat but is eaten by an elasmosaurus. Eventually, Kiko dies saving Carl Denham, as does every other creature on Skull Island, when an earthquake strikes the island and it sinks into the ocean. Staff Cast Appearances Monsters *Kiko *Giant Cave Bear *''Styracosaurus'' *Dragon Dinosaur *''Elasmosaurus'' *''Brontosaurus'' *King Kong Vehicles *''Venture'' Races *Skull Islanders Alternate titles *''The Son of King Kong'' (O Filho de King Kong; Brazil) *''King Kong's Son'' (King Kongs Sohn; Germany) *''The Son of Kong'' (El hijo de Kong; Spain and Mexico) *''Kong's Son'' (Kongin poika; Finland) *''Revenge of Kong'' Theatrical releases *United States - December 22, 1933 *Mexico - May 17, 1934 *Netherlands - July 20, 1934 *Sweden - October 27, 1934 *Japan - December 1934 *Finland - December 9, 1934 *Portugal - May 6, 1936 Box office Son of Kong had a budget of $269,000, less than half the budget of King Kong, and grossed $1,342,880 in the United States. Reception Son of Kong received mostly negative reception upon release, and was criticized as a rushed cash-in on the success of King Kong, due to its short 69 minute runtime and several recycled elements from the previous film. Trivia * This is the second and last of the original RKO King Kong series. * The design for Kiko was actually a re-painted re-design of the 1933 Kong design. Category:American films Category:1930s films Category:King Kong film series: RKO Pictures